


Intoxicated Desire

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm always very careful to give the person affected by the trope as much agency as they can have, Pining, Sex, as always, but first we start of with a pinch of angst and lots of UST, but yeah, dubious consent due to inhuman infliction, dubious consent goes with the trope, fluff is in the future of this, happy end is guaranteed, otherwise, sex pollen trope, this is your warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: After Melinda’s been infected by an inhuman, her sexual urges grow and Phil offers to help …This story is part of theLLF Comment Project





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a sort-of-sex-pollen story so warning for some DUBIOUS CONSENT! I tried to make the sexual scenes as consensual as possible but due to the fact that Melinda is intoxicated in this story, she is not really capable to give informed consent.
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always I’d love to hear your thoughts!?  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciatees feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short Comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Quotes from the fic
>   * Questions (especially if you're worried about possible triggers or squicks for you that I haven't tagged yet)
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader- reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If for any reason you don't want a reply, just add "whisper" to your comment and I will enjoy your comment in silence. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phil offers himself up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remix of Forced Desire. I love this trope too damn much!  
> Big THANK YOU to @crazymaryt for being amazing and helping me stay calm and collected enough to write this. You’re just the very best! And shoutout to the wonderful @galaxyleggings for reading through the beginning for me.  
> It’s been ages since I wrote anything worth an NC17 rating and I was a bit nervous … I hope you all enjoy this!

Phil always felt attracted to her. Like some stupid moth felt drawn to some stupid lamp.

She was smart and funny and warm and just … He quickened his steps as he walked down the corridors, on his way to her room.

This would be easier if he wouldn’t love her, if this would just be a friend helping out a friend.

But he loved her, he tried to change that feeling to a love more appropriate, but it was what it was.

She was beautiful, there was no denying it. Her soft features, her brown eyes and her wonderful lips. He lost count each day of how often he thought about kissing her. Which wasn’t at all appropriate and he kept those urges to himself. She was his best friend and losing her would be far worse than to have never kissed her.

But this was different. This was about her. About her needs. And he would give her anything.

He turned the corner to her floor and her sight made him catch his breath.

she looked radiating as she strutted towards the elevator, wearing a tight little black dress that definitely was out of her undercover mission collection of clothes. Her body brimmed with pent up tension. Her hips swayed with every step, he just wanted to grab her and press them against his. Her legs were bare and silvery high heels with straps around the ankle graced her feet. What he wouldn’t give to rid her off these shoes and run his hands up her thighs and beneath that dress!

Her hair flowed around her shoulders, swaying in the same rhythm as her hips did.

She was stunning.

And right now she walked away from him, which gave him a great look of her perfectly shaped ass but otherwise was really bad.

Why had he just assumed that she would stay in and just … handle things herself? The whole reasoning behind his plan was that Melinda May was open to causal sex!

At least he had still caught her on the base! It was to be seen if this would turn out to be his doom …

His hair was still wet from the quick shower he had taken before going up to her floor. He wanted to be clean for her. Not that he expected anything to happen but on the off chance it would … He wanted to be prepared. A pack of condoms was hidden in the inside pocket of his dark grey suit. Better safe then sorry, right? And the one who doesn’t dare to try could only lose.

“Melinda!?” he called.

She glanced over her shoulder. Her lips were bright red. Oh god, he wanted to kiss her.

“Phil,” she said dryly as she kept walking.

Did she quicken up her step? She had to stop in front of the elevator and press the button.

“Where are you going?” he asked as he caught up to her. He knew the answer to that.

“Out,” she said and clenched her fists. Out to find somebody to fuck because of Greta, no doubt.

Greta was the inhuman they had brought in an hour ago. A young accountant with newly developed powers.

Greta’s gift somehow affected the human brain chemistry, setting off different states of emotions. Now she was safe in the containment box. Tomorrow she would start learning to control her gifts …

Greta had touched Mack once and ever since he couldn’t stop crying. And after Greta’s fingers hand graced Melinda’s shoulder on their way to the lap, she had felt horny. - Her words that she had growled between gritted teeth when Simmons had asked her. Fitz had blushed even more than Melinda herself. Greta just kept apologizing.

Simmons said that the feelings should subside eventually, especially if they got an outlet. For Mack that meant crying, for Melinda it meant something else.

Simmons and Fitz weren’t sure how it worked yet, but they would figure it out eventually.

But for now he could be Melinda’s solution.

She squinted at him when he stepped next to her. She always looked at him like that whenever he got in her way while she was on a mission. And it always made him want to kiss her.

God, she was hot!

He took a step in her direction. “So you’ll just go and find some lucky guy for the night?”

“None of your business.” She looked him up and down like she was a hungry lioness and he her next meal.

He swallowed hard as his cock twitched in his pants. “But it could be,” he said. His voice was rough and deep. He wanted her so badly! Just once. Just for tonight because it would help her and after that he would let go.

He swallowed again and came closer. “You like trust,” he tried. “You trust me.” That was point one of his argument. Trust was important to her, which was probably why she had chosen Ward back when.

She drew in a shaky breath. Her gaze skipped from his eyes to his lips , to his crotch and back to his eyes again. He was already half erect.

“Are you offering to sleep with me?” she asked in disbelief.

Yes and always. Whenever she’d feel like it, she could just say the word and he’d drop his pants to be at her service. Or drop to his knees and just serve her. God, what he wouldn’t give to bury his head between her legs and lick her until she’d come!

He tried a sheepish smile. “I’m selfless like that.” What a dump thing to say! He pressed his lips together.

She snorted. “Yeah, right.”

God, he was blowing this! He needed to think less about actually fucking her and focus more on convincing her that sex with him would be a good solution to her current problem.

He took a deep breath. “Whatever you want, we can do. No questions asked, no strings attached.” That was better. This wasn’t for him. In that sense he would be selfless. This wasn’t about getting himself off. All he would be was her sex toy. “Just let me help you.”

“Very noble but I need it hot and hard,” she mumbled.

Should that scare him? He lifted his chin, trying to shake the image of her, pressed up against the wall as he pounded into her. His heart was beating, the palm of his right hand sweated. His robotic hand didn’t. “Is my hand an issue for you?”

“No!” She sounded almost offended.

It made him smile. It gave him hope. “Because it doesn’t handicap me at all,” he said. “I mean I can still do … all the things.” Smooth. Real smooth. He bit his lip.

The elevator came, the doors swished open. And closed again.

Melinda just looked at him, her chest flushed, her pulse racing through the arteries in her throat. He wanted to kiss her there. He wanted to kiss her, period. And she wasn’t leaving, so he had a chance.

“Do you want to be kissed?” he asked. Whatever she wanted, he’d do.

“Yes,” she said.

Thank you, dear God!

They were so close, he could lean in and nibble on her lower lip. He could reach out and wrap his arms around her waist and – Again, he was getting ahead of himself.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” His voice was raspy and he couldn’t help but stare at her lips.

“Yes.”

His heart skipped a beat.

He would have to let this go, but for now he happily obeyed.

He leaned down slowly while she stood perfectly still. His mouth covered hers with just the gentlest of pressure. She deserved something tender. She deserved something sweet. He pulled away, his heart raced, his pants felt too tight and he was so in love with that woman in front of him. “How’s this?” he asked.

She blinked.

How badly did he mess things up now?

Before he could ask, she grabbed his head and pulled him down into a fierce kiss. Her lips moved over his and she nibbled on his lower lip before she ran the tip of her tongue over the seam of his lips.

He gasped. It felt electric when her tongue touched his. She tasted amazing! Sweet. Like honey and green tea.

She turned them both so she had him pressed against the wall. Her hands moved to grab the lapels of his suit while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hips rubbed against his crotch and by now he was so hard for her, it almost hurt.

Still, he’d be happy just to spent all night kissing her like this.

Before she pulls away, she kissed him gently, like he had kissed her before. But when she pulled away, she seemed almost angry.

“Want to back out?” she asked.

He was all in. “Want me to stop?”

“Kiss me,” she rasped. “Just kiss me like you want me.”

With a growl, he pulled her flush against him and kissed her like he had wanted to for years. He turned them until he had her pinned against the wall.

“I want you.” He pressed his hips into her. He wanted to fuck her. He loved her so much. He kissed his way from her mouth to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe, before he placed his open mouth on her throat and licked over her skin. “What do you want me to do now?”

He glided his hands over her ribcage, the sides of her breasts and down to her hips.

“I want you to push your hand up my skirt and -” She gasped as he did as told.

Moaning, she tilted her head and gave him better access to her throat.

“And what?” he asked.

“Please, Phil …”

“God, your skin is so soft.” Her skin was hot and smooth and perfect.   Her pussy was at his finger tips. No underwear. He loved how practical she was! Her juices had already run down her leg, he could feel it under his palm. He wanted to pull out and lick it off to taste her. He wanted to move up his hand to explore her with his fingers. He wanted … But what he wanted wasn’t important. He kissed his way to her collar bone as he squeezed her inner thigh. “Just tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always I’d love to hear your thoughts!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he does as told.

Melinda moaned and dug her fingers into his shoulders. “I need you inside me!”

That was here he wanted to be! He groaned and licked over her throat as he parted her labia with his fingers and brushed over her clitoris with his thumb.

When he pushed his index finger up into her hot, wet pussy, she bent her head and screamed into his shoulder. The fabric of his suit muffled the sound but it still echoed in the empty corridor. What he was doing was insane! They were in a semi public space and though SHIELD was very good about soundproofing everything, the last thing he needed was to get caught _fingering_ Melinda May.

But damn, he was fingering _Melinda May_ and it felt fucking fantastic. He pumped his finger inside her and she lifted her head from his shoulder. Her eyes were widened, her lipstick was smeared. Pretty sure he wore some now, too. Not that he minded, because she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his face to her to kiss him deeply.

He felt her moan against his mouth as he added a second finger into her.

“Like this?” he asked and pressed the heel of his hand up against her clit. “Does this feel good?”

She gasped. “More!”

He thrusted his fingers into her and felt her pussy tighten around his fingers. He rubbed the heel of his hand against her clit.

Her head rolled back against the wall and for a moment her whole body tensed. She covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her moan as she came.

And God, she was so beautiful. Flushed face, smeared lip stick and all.

He wanted to do that everyday.

Breathing heavily, she leaned her head against his. “Thank you.” Her hands glided down from his shoulders and over his chest to his stomach.

His cock twitched. God, he wanted her. He wanted to make her come again, he wanted to fuck her. His eyes went shut.

“My pleasure,” he said and swallowed dryly.

She snorted. “Not yet.” Her hands went lower and nestled at his belt until the buckle opened.

All he could do was to focus on his breathing to keep himself from making a mess of his pants. Then she covered the bulge of his pants with her hot hand and he gasped.

“Melinda!” His voice was squeaky. He grabbed her wrist and looked at her, his heart beating in his chest.

Her eyes were widened. “You want to stop?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is on the shorter side but today was a bit crazy and I’m not feeling that well. So it was either to split the second part into two bits and post this or leave you hanging. I hope you still enjoy! Let me know what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Melinda takes everything he has to give.

Stop? He let go of her wrist. Why would he want to stop? He cleared his throat. “I want to fuck you against the elevator but I don’t think …”

There was a sparkle in her eyes that sent a shiver down his spine.

“You like that idea!” he growled before he kissed her. “I like it too.” He kissed the dip of her neck.

Gasping, she brought her hands up and dug her fingers into his shoulder once more.

“The thought of your legs wrapped around my waist and …” He moved both hands under her dress and around to grab her ass. He had wanted to do that since he watched her walking away from him.  “You have the perfect ass, you know that?”

“Phil, please …”

He wanted to rub his hips against hers but tempting himself now wasn’t wise. He nibbled on her ear and squeezed her ass. “Take me to your room and we do everything you want.”

“I need …”

“In just two minutes we could lock your door behind us and I could spread you out on your bed and …”

She cradled his face to kiss him passionately, before she broke away and grabbed his hand. He almost stumbled over his own feet when she started dragging him towards her room. But he caught up quickly. In less then two minutes he could have her naked. God, he wanted to see her. He wanted to kiss her everywhere. And he really, really wanted to make her come again.

In front of her room, she stopped. While she pressed her hand against the handprint activated lock control next to the door, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and brought his hands up to cup her breasts. She moaned softly as he massaged her.

The door opened and she turned around in his arms. Together they stumbled until she leaned against the wall next to it. She kissed him again and pushed the suit jacket over his shoulders, trapping his arms to his sides in the progress.

Grinning slyly, she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed every new inch of exposed skin – scar tissue or not - while he was struggling to get his arms free.

That almost made him feel loved. That almost made him forget what they were doing.

Then her hands moved from his now bare stomach to his crotch and he stopped thinking all together. Her hot hand massaged his cock though his pants and he bit his lip to keep himself from coming.

The sounds of foot steps approaching their corridor made them both freeze, just to have them both rush into Melinda’s room. When the door closed behind them they stared at each other.

That was way too close!

He could read the same shock on her face that he felt himself. They both were breathing heavily. And yet, all he wanted was to kiss her, strip her and then fuck her on that standard SHIELD bed that dominated to biggest part of her room.

They were still holding hands.

Melinda looked up to him. “This is insane.”

“Do you want to stop?” he asked.

She shock her head and closed her eyes. “I’m just …” She opened her eyes and he could see … Shame. Lust.

He squeezed her hand. This was for her. He loved seeing lust in her eyes, especially when it was directed at him, but shame was something unacceptable. This shouldn’t be shameful to her.

“It’s okay.” He squeezed her hand again. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. “I’m here,” he said instead, as softly as he could. He let go of her hand to finally rid himself of his jacket. “Whatever you want, remember? No strings.” He took off his shirt too.

She pressed her lips together and took a breath. “No strings?” she asked. He could see how she was fighting the tension in her shoulders, trying to relax.

He wanted to hug her. He just loved her so much. This was all for her. He swallowed and gave a short nod. “Whatever you want.”

“Do you want to fuck me?”

His heart skipped a beat and his cock twitched. “Yes.” God, yes!

Finally, she smiled at him.

Watching her smile as she took of the dress and let it drop to the floor to pool around her feet was easily the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed.

“Then fuck me,” she said and kicked the dress away.

He groaned and within a split moment he held her back in his arms. He ran his hands over her back and her ass, her thighs, as he maneuvered them both to the bed. She let herself fall on the soft grey covers and spread her legs as he rid himself of his shoes, socks and pants in just a few swift movements.

She moved her left hand between her legs and ran it over her pussy.

He wanted to do that!

“Hurry!” she gasped and glided her fingers through her folds, her thumb rubbing her clit.

How easy it would be to just join her on her bed and exchange her fingers for his hard cock!

But safety first. Condoms. It took him three steps away from her to get to his jacket.

“Phil!” she meowed, sounding displeased.

He wasn’t happy about this either, but it had to be done.

As quickly as he could, he fumbled out the pack of condoms and unwrapped one to put it on. Protect and serve and all that.

When he turned, he watched her finger herself, her upper body propped up on her left elbow while her right hand was buried between her legs. She looked at him as she thrusted her index finger inside of her again and again. Which was now definitely the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed.

“Hurry,” she rasped.

She pulled her hand away as he approached and spread her legs wider.

“Fuck me already!”

He kneeled on the bed, grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. She gasped and reached between them to guide his cock to her wet entrance. They both groaned as he sunk into her.

He wanted to take his time, be gentle, fuck her slowly, but she was having none of that, begging him to take her hard and fast. How could he resist?

So he pounded into her as her fingers dug into his shoulders. Hearing her scream his name as she came again was what sent him over the edge.

Afterwards, he quickly got his weight of her. She was strong. But she was also delicate and precious. And he was recklessly close to just wrap himself around her and to beg her to let him stay.

Distance was good. Distance was needed.

He turned to the side of the bed and put his feet back on the ground while he pulled the condom off, made a knot in it and threw it in the trash next to the desk. One advantage of his robotic hand was perfect aim.

She sat up behind him and kissed his shoulder. It made his heart ache.

“Phil …”  she rasped dryly. “I still need …”

He turned to look at her, his eyes widened. Her face was rosy, her lipstick was fully gone.

She took her hands off him and looked down. “I got it from here if you want to …”

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked. His voice was as raspy as hers.

Now she looked at him. “Do you want to stay?”

Of course. Always. He turned around to her and cradled her face to kiss her gently. That was as close to a love confession as he allowed himself to get. Together they moved to the middle of the bed until he was on top and kneeling between her legs again. He still needed some time to recover but he adored the sounds she made as he explored her body with his hands and mouth. He massaged her tits and sucked on her nipples, he pressed his open mouth against her flat stomach and she arched up against him.

“Please,” she begged as she grabbed his right hand and moved it between her legs.  “Phil …”

God, he wanted to lick her pussy! He wanted to taste her. He kissed his way down to her hip bone as she guided his fingers over her folds. “Tell me if you don’t like something or if you want me to do something different or …”

“Yes,” she moaned, “please!”

He buried his head between her legs, spread her swollen labia open with his fingers and licked and nibbled to his heart’s content. She tasted fantastic! Every moan and shriek he could excite from her filled him with pride and new desire. His cock grew hard again. He pushed a finger into her pussy and thrusted it in and out while he circled her clit with his tongue.

Eventually she grabbed him by the hair and gently pulled until he came up. She kissed him while he kept his finger moving inside her. God, he wanted to fuck her again!

She moved her hand between them and grabbed his hard cock. “Phil, please, can we …”

She kissed him and squeezed his cock.

“Condom,” he mumbled and pulled his hand off her. He hated that had to leave the bed to -

“Stay,” she said. He missed the warmth of her hand as she let go of him.

She turned to the left and without moving more then her hand and arm, she managed to pull open the drawer of her nightstand and take out a wrapped condom.

That woman was perfection!

With a smile, she opened the wrapper and reached for his cock again. His breath got stuck in his lungs while she rolled the condom over his cock.

When she was done, she took him by the shoulders and maneuvered them so he was sitting with his back resting against the header of the bed as she straddled him. She reached down to guide him inside her once more.

It was like coming home. His eyes fell shut and he groaned as he felt her hot wet pussy around him.

She kissed him.

“Please don’t think of anybody else,” she whispered.

“Melinda …” For him there was just her.

She rode him slowly as they kissed.

Her orgasm wasn’t as intense as the ones he had witnessed before, but she was still so damn beautiful as her head rolled back and she exposed her throat, his name on her lips.

He followed soon after.

She didn’t get off him right away, instead she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his nose. His cheeks. His eyebrows.

His eyes closed, he ran his hands over her back and enjoyed her proximity while he felt himself getting limp inside her. This was bliss.

“I love you,” he mumbled. His eyes shot open. “I don’t know why I said that, I’m sorry, that was unfair.”

“Do you mean that?” She leaned back a little. “Do you love me?”

“That’s not a string,” he added quickly. How could he mess up so tremendously? “I promise, I can let this go. Just tell me to stop.”

Instead, she leaned forward and kissed him again. “You love me?”

“Yes,” he sighed.

“I love you so much,” she whispered and his heart skipped a beat.

“Really?”

She nodded. “I do.”

He smiled and she kissed him once more.

He had no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY, this took forever to write because these two couldn’t get enough of each other! Thank you for reading! And please let me know what you think!?


End file.
